NeS Page 2
NeS Page 2 continues with the Arena battles introduced on NeS Page 1 and it is revealed that these battles are all intended to boost the television ratings for Ares' show. Arbiter, a powerful Character introduced at the end of the previous Page, opens NeS Page 2 as he battles against Zombies. This Page also sees the first introduction of Writers and the interactions of Writers and the Story Realm. The page also introduces Antestarr, a character that would frequent the NeS for many pages after, who seeks vengeance against Miss Fire for sending Blobs to his Secret Warehouse. Enchilada Man arrived to try and sell his Mexican food to the Arena audience, but is driven off by all of the fighting and escapes in his spaceship El Taco Grande. We also see the first in-NeS reference to Grand Admiral Thrawn and his hidden agenda. The Page ends with the emergence of the Y2K creature. History Arena Battles NeS Page 2 of the Never-ending Story opens with Arbiter, who is credited as a cross between pop culture icons SaiyansSaiyan article, http://www.http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. and Sith Lords,Sith Lord article, Wikipedia. attempting to survive an attack made against him by Zombies. His style suggests that he would now be considered a PowerPlayer if he were writing today, though that is retrospective speculation. The zombies fire grenades at ArbiterNeS Post #41, NeS Page 2 written by Bug the Writer. however Arbiter easily dodges these. He then stated, "Sure helps to be A Super Saiyen Sith Lord when you're dealing with those undead." Line 3, Post #42, NeS Page 2 written by Arbiter the Writer. After which he casually vaporised dozens of zombies with a beam from his hand.Post #42, NeS Page 2 written by Arbiter the Writer. During this period of writing, many Writers were still writing competitively rather than co-operatively and so much waiting was done as Writers would wait for one another to respond to actions made against their characters. NeS Post #45, NeS Page 2 written by RobX the Writer. This momentary lapse in the action did, however, lead to RobX the Writer creating the Character named Morris the Cat who would be a recurring minor character throughout the NeS - possibly more so than the Rob X character himself. In Morris' opening line, he reveals that "Robert" is actually the full first name for Rob X. After this he enters a strange portal, which may be the first unofficial use of a Plot Hole, and lands amongst Gebohq Simon and Twin SunsNeS Post #45, NeS Page 2 written by RobX the Writer. in the bleachers of the Arena where Rob X is still battling against Ares, God of War, since the previous Page, NeS Page 1.NeS Post #1, NeS Page 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. Gebohq the Writer then takes an active role in the battle between Rob X and Ares by changing the rules of the fight to match those of another pop culture reference, Tekken.Post #46, NeS Page 2 written by Gebohq the Writer. This may also be the first example of the Narrator interacting directly with a Character. Enchiladas Described as, "A man with a sombrero on his head and holding a large bag on his side..."Line 1, NeS Post #49, NeS Page 2 written by Enchilada_Man the Writer., new character Enchilada Man entered the NeS Story. Though he immediately interacts with Miss Fire, it wouldn't be revealed until much, much later that Miss Fire and Enchilada Man are actually brother and sister - even though Enchilada Man appears to be of typical Mexican ethnicity, whilst Miss Fire is a blonde, white woman. (citation needed). Meanwhile yet another minor character is revealed for a single post - Polly Simon, known then only as "Geb's mom". Polly Simon appeared when her son cries out for his mommy after being attacked by Rob X. She quickly began to berate both Gebohq and Rob X for playing rough. In response Rob X kicks her out of the Arena, prompting zero complaint from Gebohq.NeS Post #51, NeS Page 2 written by Gebohq the Writer. Enchilada Man brings snacks and beverages to the people sat in the bleachers, not actually intending to have any part in the action going on in the story. Mostly he dealt with Miss Fire, who requested lemonade. To get it, Enchilada Man turned to Galvatron, who was now sitting the bleachers (despite being gravely wounded on NeS Page 1NeS Post #34, NeS Page 1 written by Space_Orca the Writer.) and got the drink from him.NeS Post #52, NeS Page 2 written by Enchilada_Man the Writer. On his way back to Miss Fire, Enchilada Man met Bob HopeBob Hope article, Wikipedia. but he quickly got away and Enchilada Man returned to Miss Fire.NeS Post #53, NeS Page 2 written by Enchilada_Man the Writer. However RobX the Writer decided to attempt to draw Enchilada Man into the action by having the character tagged into the match. NeS Post #57, NeS Page 2 written by RobX the Writer. Enchilada_Man the Writer, however, clearly doesn't want to have his character take part in the fighting and instead he writes Enchilada Man out of the NeS story with the character escaping in his spaceship, the El-Taco-Grande and apparently sets off for the planet Espa-nol where he was born.NeS Post #58, NeS Page 2 written by Enchilada_Man the Writer. It may, therefore, be possible to suppose this may be the homeworld of Miss Fire too. Business World Following Enchilada Man's departure Arbiter is, instead, tagged in to fight against Gebohq Simon. After using a variety of pop culture references Gebohq becomes worried that they were going to be sued by the companies that owned the original source material. Post #63, NeS Page 2 written by Gebohq the Writer. This is the first instance of a recurring legal theme that stretches right across the entire lifespan of the NeS and its sequel, NeS2. Arbiter, however, scares the CEOs of these companies with one of his power beams so that they do not sue the protagonists and simply leave. As Gebohq and Arbiter battle it out, the first reference to Ares' business is made; "While Gebohq and Arbiter duke it out, the audience now sees a TV with cool camera angles of the fight. voice from TV: "It's the battle of the century! Gebohq vs. Arbiter! And you can see it right now only on Pay-per-view! Only $9.95, on refunds accepted.""~Gebohq the WriterNeS Post #65, NeS Page 2 written by Gebohq the Writer. This is an important moment as it not only defines the drive behind Ares and his Arena matches, but also defines the current story arc. It would also, of course, inspire the third story arc of the NeS which is essentially a spiritual ancestor of the first, going by the name The Fight of the Century of the Week, Take 2. (citation needed). Antestarr, Space and Writers The story pans to space, orbiting above the Earth is Grand Admiral Thrawn from the Star Wars universe. Thrawn suggests that he has been waiting for Ares to finish his battles to continue some kind of prior engagement with the protagonists of the story. On Earth we see Galvatron on a tropical island, away from the Arena. Post #67, NeS Page 2 written by Gebohq the Writer.However earlier posts depict the Robot in the bleachersPost #52, NeS Page 2 written by Enchilada_Man the Writer., heightening the confusing situation concerning Galvatron's placement referred to on NeS Page 1. This also mentions Galvatron is watching the televised version of the battles. Also in space is a warehouse apparently owned by Antestarr, a new arrival to the NeS character roster. Antestarr would continue to be a major character throughout many story arcs of the NeS, well into its present day. Antestarr is drawn into the story when popcorn and a horde of blobs invades his warehouse way out in space. Though it is unclear how the popcorn and blobs managed to cross space and arrive in the warehouse, the events that began the process took part on NeS Page 1 when Miss Fire accidentally unleashed a plague of blobs upon Rob X and used the popcorn to lure the blobs out of the Arena.Post #5, NeS Page 1 written by Miss Fire the Writer. Antestarr responds by attacking the blobs with salt from an overly large salt-shaker and vows vengeance against whoever tried to attack him using these creatures. He then leaves his warehouse in the hands of his "Assistant" and seeks out the Arena.Post #70, NeS Page 2 written by Antestarr the Writer. After making a brief reference to a mysterious "girlfriend" of Gebohq's and an ex-girlfriend of Rob X,Post #69, NeS Page 2 written by Gebohq the Writer. RobX the Writer doesn't make the distinction between the character world and the "world of the Writers" (which would later be known as the Writers' Realm), and has his character, Rob X, chop of the head of Gebohq.Post #73, NeS Page 2 written by RobX the Writer. This was because Gebohq's writer, Gebohq the Writer, was responsible for having Rob X chased around by his ex-girlfriend. This inability to distinguish between Writers' actions and in-story actions was largely prevelent during the first few pages of the NeS. Despite the error made by RobX the Writer, the event did trigger the important differentiation between characters and writers for the first time. At this point Gebohq refers to the Writer as "the scriptwriter" and a Writer speaks for the first time, though named "non-corporeal voice."Post #74, NeS Page 2 written by Gebohq the Writer. The Writers' ability to interact with the NeS or show their reasons for writing a certain section of the story becomes a major NeS troupe and the Writers Realm is often even more unstable and unusual than the NeS world. To restore Gebohq as a character Gebohq the Writer had to utilise the PowerPlaying skills of Ares the character to basically return Gebohq's head. Of course death is rarely permenant in the NeS and many characters since have been restored to life, including Gebohq. When Antestarr arrives in the Arena he demands to know who was responsible for the blobs. Post #75, NeS Page 2 written by Antestarr the Writer.Yet another pop culture reference occurs when the battle between Arbiter and Gebohq becomes a a Jerry Springer topic. Post #76, NeS Page 2 written by Gebohq the Writer.The drama ends with Antestarr dangling Jerry Springer over a pit of lava to help Ares increase his television ratings, and burning the celebrity to crisp. The situation is quickly resolved when the scene magically reverts to a period prior to Springer's arrival. Post #79, NeS Page 2 written by Gebohq the Writer. Moments later Gebohq and Arbiter have a discussion alluding to some greater plot; "Gebohq: "Better end this quick, the end of time as we know it is about to fall on us."' '''Arbiter: "Correction: it will be the end of humanity, specifically for the people on the planet Earth. While they all worry about Y2K, they never stop to think about the comet heading right for them.""~Gebohq the WriterPost #79, NeS Page 2 written by Gebohq the Writer. Once again this suggests a previous plotline, prior to Page 1, was present and masked by Ares challenges in the Arena. The threat of the imminent comet, however, was suddenly overshadowed by the threat of the Y2K Beast, briefly underestimated in Post #79. The Y2K was, again, a cultural reference to the period and the paranoia of society over the issue of the "Y2K Bug ".Y2k bug article, Wikipedia. That paranoia was made into a physical incarnation of a beast for the NeS, its arrival concluded Page 2 of the original NeS. References Category:Page